


A Collection of Fandom Songs

by orphan_account



Category: ANY FANDOM - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Holiday, Multi, Parodies, Shipping, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of songs I have rewritten the lyrics to! Shipping, plot lines, stuff, holidays... This will just keep growing!<br/>Have a request? Name a song and fandom and I will do my very best to comply</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angel That Came From On High (SPN)

**Author's Note:**

> So... Welcome to A Collection of Fandom Songs...  
> Basically this is my therapy from homework and stress. Some people go to the spa... I write adpations (that's what I call them since they don't really count as parodies..) of different songs!  
> I will label the fandom for chapter, and one chapter will be one song.  
> Ennjoooy

(To the tune of Angels we have heard on high)

An angel that came from on high  
Pulling me out from that hell  
Left a red handprint on my  
Shoulder now I can’t recall

Caaaaaaastiel what have you done to Dean?  
Caaaaaaastiel what have you done to Dean, oh Cas?

Winchester like the bullet  
Brothers Sammy-moose and Dean  
Castiel is of The Lord  
Fallen watching over both

Caaaaaaastiel what have you done to Dean?  
Caaaaaaastiel what have you done to Dean, oh Cas?

Dean’s eyes soften with a smile  
Looking at that angel  
Heartbreak was unexpected  
Never knew ‘twas worse than death

Caaaaaaastiel what have you done to Dean?  
Caaaaaaastiel what have you done to Dean, oh Cas?


	2. Away in a TARDIS (Doctor Who)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Away in a Manger"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well these will just keep coming...

Away in in a TARDIS  
A Timelord once stole  
Never looking back on his childhood home  
He ran from the Time War   
Afraid what he did  
Wiped out all his people, had left them all dead

But then when in London   
He ran into Rose   
A blond with good spirit left him on his toes   
He took her traveling   
To places afar   
Defeated a dangerous black hole or dead star

Companions then joined him   
He took them away   
A captain, near doctor, and Rickey all came   
They flew in the TARDIS   
Kept sadness at bay   
But guilt born from horror took over one day 

He swore to stop bringing   
These humans along   
They just caused the lonely when torn away, gone  
A Timelord needs family   
A Timelord needs friends   
The Doctor refused both which came to no ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Yes? NO? Requests? Comment below! :)   
> DTBA


	3. Deck the Hall (With Floating Candles) Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The the tune of "Deck the Halls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand another!

Deck the halls with floating candles

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Lions and snakes must both merry

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Don we all our school apparel

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Badgers, eagles, come don’t tarry

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Wait till our headmaster dismisses us

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Run and board the Hogwarts Express

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Visit some our friends and family

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Sparks and charms flying around us

Fa la la la la la la la la la

When the holidays are ending

Fa la la la la la la la la la

Come back to learn wizard’s magic

Fa la la la la la la la la la

But until then we will rejoice

Fa la la la la la la la la la

This time our magic gains its own voice

Fa la la la la la la la la la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Yes? NO? Request? Comment below.... :D   
> DFTBA


	4. Good King Wen–DOCTOR (DW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Good King Wenceslas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, sorry :P

The Doctor with his TARDIS watched   
All of Earth’s good people  
Then when Christmas came about  
Aliens invaded   
It was quite a chaotic night   
Christmas stars and ashes   
The Doctor came to save us all   
And now his home planet too

Companions all come and go   
Dying, fighting, falling   
Bad wolf, dalek, Cyberman  
All wanting the Doctor   
Sonics, running, DOO WEE OO   
Doctor, Doctor, MASTER  
This fandom is slightly mad   
But we are all so awesome

Bring me Ten and bring me Nine  
Bring Eleven hither   
Gather One, Two, Three, and Four   
Bring me all the Doctors   
Timelords all one and the same  
Saving different planets  
Not alone with companions   
And the wonderful TARDIS

Christmas is coming again  
This time with a new one  
Smith will die and regenerate   
Moffat killed another   
Twelve and Clara with go on   
Saving worlds together   
This show will rule   
All Tumblr’s world   
Referencing everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Likey? No? Request?  
> DFTBA


	5. Jongle Bells, Sherlock Fell (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Jingle Bells"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a not-so-happy one...

Jingle bells,   
Sherlock fell  
The Doctor saved the day   
Cas and Dean   
Do things to me   
Why won’t they say they’re gay?   
Hey!  
Jingle bells   
The Angels fell   
Look out for season three  
Korra won   
And Mako’s done  
Bolin is crying seas

Eleven will soon die   
And all of Tumblr cries  
The rest of season nine  
Will have Destiel all the way   
Bwa ha ha   
The Doctor who forgot   
Could never keep the Ponds  
What fun these fandoms are   
It’s three o’clock and I’m awake   
Oh! 

Jingle bells,   
Sherlock fell  
The Doctor saved the day   
Cas and Dean   
Do things to me   
Why won’t the say they’re gay?   
Hey!  
Jingle bells   
The Angels fell   
Look out for season three  
Korra won   
And Mako’s done  
Bolin is crying seas

A long coat and blue scarf   
Is falling from St. Bart’s  
Merlin will remain gone  
BBC is hurting us!  
Fanfics, fluff, and smut   
Making fangirls squeal  
What fun it is to write and kill off   
Sherlock Holmes again!  
Oh! 

Jingle bells,   
Sherlock fell  
The Doctor saved the day   
Cas and Dean   
Do things to me   
Why won’t they say they’re gay?   
Hey!  
Jingle bells   
The Angels fell   
Look out for season three  
Korra won   
And Mako’s done  
Bolin is crying seas  
Oh! 

Jingle bells,   
Sherlock fell  
The Doctor saved the day   
Cas and Dean   
Do things to me   
Why won’t they say they’re gay?   
Hey!  
Jingle bells   
The Angels fell   
Look out for season three  
Korra won   
And Mako’s done  
Bolin is crying seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say it again...  
> DFTBA


	6. Joy to the World! Sherlock's alive! (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Joy to the World"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little tricky, but it does work

Joy to the world! Sherlock’s alive   
He fell but didn’t die  
Call Scotland Yard and Watson   
Tell public eyes he’s back and now   
He’ll find John Watson dead  
By a shot straight through his head   
Looks like Sherlock came to late   
‘Cause John is dead 

Joy to the world! Sherlock’s alive  
He’s hunting down his Jawn  
He’s baiting traps with jam   
We don’t have the heart to tell him   
That a bullet straight through the brain   
Can take a life away   
Oh no, now he found him   
And now we are all screwed 

No, Sherlock, stop! Get off St. Bart's   
I’m doubt John wants you dead   
Get down here right this instant   
No falling that dread distance   
This time you’d surely die   
Look me in the eye   
And tell me you want to go   
Think about John 

Sherlock, oh sh*t! Look who it is!   
It’s John, so get down now   
He’s alive and still breathing   
He tricked us to go and leave   
But he’s back so please don’t go  
Now he’s back come from down now   
Sherlock, nooo! We were too late   
John what have you done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved....   
> DFTBA


	7. King Arthur You Are Surely Blind (Merlin BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Jolly Old St. Nicholas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize they aren't really related to Christmas...   
> And I haven't been doing this but I WON NOTHING. NADA. ZIPPADOODLES

King Arthur you are surely blind  
To all of the magic   
A warlock serves you can’t you see   
He’s your faithful servant   
Merlin is loyal, won’t betray you   
Magic’s not so bad   
But you stand   
Won’t be glad   
When he saves you   
And the town   
But you stand   
Won’t be glad   
Magic is good

You should try and really see truth   
Of Camelot’s savior   
It’s not a knight with glowing pride   
Who readily stands by   
An underdog is the true hero   
Wielding magic spells   
He will come  
When you’re done   
And cover up   
Saving you  
He will come when   
You are done   
He’s loyal to you

You’re father was so dreadfully wrong  
And yet you do not see   
He banished magic from the land   
A deaf ear to the pleas   
These warlocks did not mean you harm   
They’re peaceful as a bee   
But they sting   
Arthur, king,   
When you hurt them  
Or their friends   
But they sting   
Arthur, king,   
You’re a dull gem

Merlin protects you from evil   
He puts his life on line   
He rarely ever hesitates  
It’s what keeps you alive   
You think you are a conqueror   
When really you’re a show   
Bright and strong   
Let’s go on   
You are his friend   
Don’t say you aren’t   
Bright and strong   
He’ll go on   
Following you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> DFTBA


	8. Sherlock the Great Detective (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try guys.. I try...

Sherlock the great detective   
Had a very long wool coat   
When the police force sees him   
They stand around a little in shock  
John Watson is his best friend  
He runs around through London with him   
He never thought that Sherlock   
Would fall and leave this world and him 

They used to have so much fun   
Running ‘round at dark   
Sherlock and his blogger John  
What’ll John do now Sherlock’s gone? 

Lestrade often called him (called him)   
But the doctor never agreed   
A crime scene was never the same   
Without the great detective Sherlock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFTBA


	9. Twelve Days of Christmas IN THE FANDOMS (various)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Twelve Days of Christmas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here?   
> Then you are awesome.

On the first day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
A wishfully true OTP  
On the second day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the third day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the fourth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the fifth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the sixth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the seventh day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me  
Seven Snapes a-sniveling   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the eighth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me  
Eight horcruxes   
Seven Snapes a-sniveling   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the ninth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
Nine Tumblr blogs  
Eight horcruxes   
Seven Snapes a-sniveling   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the tenth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me  
Ten dying redshirts   
Nine Tumblr blogs  
Eight horcruxes   
Seven Snapes a-sniveling   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the eleventh day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me  
Eleven fangirls sobbing  
Ten dying redshirts   
Nine Tumblr blogs  
Eight horcruxes   
Seven Snapes a-sniveling   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP   
On the twelfth day of Christmas my fandoms gave to me   
Twelve Timelords dancing   
Eleven fangirls sobbing  
Ten dying redshirts   
Nine Tumblr blogs  
Eight horcruxes   
Seven Snapes a-sniveling   
Six men avenging   
Five hobbitses  
Four red fezzes   
Three blue scarves  
Two hunter boys   
And a wishfully true OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests?   
> DFTBA


	10. We all wished you a new season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "We wish you a merry Christmas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the other fandoms to the Sherlockians in their current uproar in excitement

We wish all wished you a new season   
We wish all wished you a new season  
We wish all wished you a new season  
But then that came true

You covered Tumblr   
With gifs and new things  
We wish all wished you a new season  
And now we regret it

Please have mercy from all these gifs  
Please have mercy from all these gifs  
Please have mercy from all these gifs  
‘Cause we are drowning 

Sherlockians relent  
We understand that   
You’re so very excitable when it comes down to this 

You’ve got what you’ve been waiting for  
You’ve got what you’ve been waiting for  
You’ve got what you’ve been waiting for  
So leave us alone

Your Sherlock’s alive   
And John’s got a mustache   
So stop with all the excitement   
And leave us alone

We wish all wished you a new season   
We wish all wished you a new season  
We wish all wished you a new season  
What were we thinking? 

A hearse through London   
Gave you all the news   
We resent that sleek black car   
And the trouble it stirred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys//  
> DFTBA


	11. A thousand times (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "A thousand Years" by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first non Christmas one. Also, if you haven't gathered, I ship Johnlock so very much. They are deffs my OTP :)   
> I'm sorry if you don't agree

My heart beat fast   
Looking and noticing   
Who were you then?   
How did I fix the limp that   
Hindered you   
Running around London   
I never knew   
That I could care so much and now  
You’ve shown me

I could die everyday   
If I’m with you   
Watson don’t be afraid   
I think I’ve loved you  
For a thousand years   
Would you stay here for a thousand more?

Thoughts stand still   
Stopping to look at you   
I don’t have friends   
Never knew how but maybe   
We can try   
Offer my heart so dry   
John I am scared   
What if I screw this up again?  
John Watson

I could die everyday   
If I’m with you   
Watson don’t be afraid   
I think I’ve loved you  
For a thousand years   
Would you stay here for a thousand more?

And all along I believed   
No one could care   
That it would injure me   
But now it’s there   
For a thousand years   
Would you stay here for a thousand more?

My own best friend 

I’ll stay, Sherlock 

I could die everyday   
If I’m with you   
Watson don’t be afraid   
I think I’ve loved you  
For a thousand years   
Would you stay here for a thousand more?

And all along I believed   
No one could care   
That it would injure me   
But now it’s there   
For a thousand years   
Would you stay here for a thousand more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more non holiday ones   
> DFTBA


	12. Prince Sherlock (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Prince Ali" from Disney's Aladdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NADA

Make way! For Sherlock Holmes!   
Don’t cry! He isn’t dead!

 

Look! He’s up there he’s about to jump  
No don’t  
I’ll miss you  
Please Holmes, stay don’t go  
Oh no  
You’re real, not a fake, how could you leave me

Don’t jump  
I’ll get you  
Just wait, wait for me  
We still believe in you

Sherlock Holmes  
Deduction king  
Don’t you dare jump down  
Come back down, back down to me  
Oh my dear Holmes

I’ll try my best to stay calm  
No please don’t my dearest John  
Then come down from there you tremendous idiot

Sherlock Holmes  
Deduction king  
Falling from on-high  
An IQ of ten-hundred men definitely 

He saved so many in hordes   
He even fought with a sword   
Who figured out every case? 

Why, Sherlock Holmes

He’s got the brains of every smart thinker  
(Isn’t he fantastic, Sally?)   
Deducting skills of a genius  
(Yes, no need to say that again) 

When it comes to thinking up escaping routes   
Has he ever tripped?  
I’m telling you  
We still want you can’t you see?  
Sherlock Holmes  
Brilliant is he   
Always deducting   
What physique   
How can we speak?   
Impressed forever 

So get down from that building   
Adjust your coat for running   
And run with me from psychos  
Please Sherlock Holmes 

He’s got so much talent it’s amazing   
He uses it all day while thinking   
He’s got a blogger and skull and landlady  
They watch after him  
Love watching him   
They admire and care for him   
yes Sherlock  
Sherlock Holmes 

Sherlock Holmes   
Amazing he   
Always deducting   
Heard there is a crime  
Needing solving only by me

And that my dear friend is why   
You can’t drop from way up high  
With a long overcoat  
A blue scarf tied round him  
His hair all curly dark

With his only best friend  
His sheer intelligence   
And texts all signed with SH  
Don’t jump  
Please Sherlock Holmes

 

Some Jumps (One Jump) 

Sherlock:  
Gotta figure out  
This crime for Lestrade   
This case with my John  
I look  
For others can’t see   
(That’s everything…)

Ten jumps  
Ahead of Anderson  
That guy   
Is so, so dumb  
Only John appreciates my heart 

Others:  
Psycho!   
Freak-man!  
Weirdo!   
Leave now!

John:  
Calm down he’s amazing

Others:  
He’s a freak show  
Send him back guys

Sherlock:  
I can take a hint  
But I see some facts   
John’s my only friend not you!

Others:  
Who?

Molly:  
Oh it’s sad   
You must be dying right now  
You think he can’t see you and realise 

Mycroft:  
Our parents   
Were always so very rotten 

Sherlock:  
Gotta solve this crime  
Gotta impress John   
He’ll tell you on his blog  
Now bye!

Ten jumps   
Ahead of all you guys  
My thoughts   
Are so quick   
John come   
We have dinner   
On North Umberland

John:  
Let’s go  
Brilliant Sherlock   
They are  
Beyond silly   
I think  
Their thoughts  
Run round willy-nilly 

Sherlock!  
Brilliant! 

Sherlock:  
Watson!  
Let’s run! 

Let’s go somewhere dangerous 

John:  
Yes let’s  
I miss the excitement 

Gotta solve this crime  
Gotta run with him 

Sherlock/John:  
We love to work all day long!  
Ha!

Sherlock:  
Some jumps  
Ahead of the others   
But I   
Can’t forget John   
John:  
Always   
Ahead of my guess

Sherlock:  
He’s quick   
But I’m still faster 

But still   
He’s my very best friend   
I’d be lost without him 

Sherlock/John:   
All we gotta do is run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty tricky...   
> DFTBA


	13. How did this life begin? (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "When will my life begin" from Disney's Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.... Just stick with me, kay? :)

One day I was walking down the road   
But then I saw an old friend from the war   
He brought me to a lab where a tall man was inspecting   
He asked to use a phone   
So then I gave him mine 

And that’s when it began  
This amazing friendship   
His name is Sherlock Holmes   
He deducts everything   
He runs around  
Solves crimes and thinks   
And basically   
I wonder how did this life begin? 

Then when he’s bored he shoots at a yellow smiley  
I shout and storm off to make some hot tea   
He never says please, thank you or sorry   
Sherlock Holmes   
Why, why oh why?   
I said yes?   
I’ve gone mad! 

But you’re my truest friend   
The only one who sees   
You always say such say things   
That usually gain a stare   
But still I’ll stay around   
Around this crazy man   
Because you were the one who said   
“I do not have friends”  
“They hate me”  
“John, stop it”  
Just shut up!  
How did this life begin? 

But then one day   
I got a phone call   
It was from you   
On a building so tall  
What will you do?  
Will you jump down?  
Please don’t jump, Sherlock   
Why would you do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas? Requests?   
> DFTBA


	14. Enchanted (Sherlock BBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own nothing. Just the arrangement of the words

There I was again last night   
Shaking hands from the past fright  
Same dread dream from that old place

Walls of my uncertainty   
Rainy days, call a cabby  
Vanished when I saw your face 

All I can say is I was your friend since I met you

Your eyes looked young when we met   
Your jacket in your silhouette   
Started to make your way to me   
A playful conversation starts   
You make many smart remarks like   
You’re the only one who can see 

And I was your friend since I met you   
All I can say is I was your friend since I met you

The pavement’s sparkling, from the rain that fell   
I’m so confused, talking to you on the phone   
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew 

I was your friend since I met you

The lingering question kept me up   
Up all night, whom did you love?   
I wondered and stayed awake   
And now I’m pacing back and forth   
Wishing you were at my door   
I’d open up and say 

“Hey...

“I was your friend since I met you  
“All I can say is I was your friend since I met you”

The pavement’s sparkling, from the rain that fell   
I’m so confused, looking at you up there  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew   
Those days were flawless, hey where did they go   
I’m so confused, my heart torn right in two  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew 

I was your friend since I met you 

This is me praying that   
You’re not really gone   
Not where our storyline ends   
Dear friend couldn’t you have held on   
So I could see you again   
These are the words I held back   
When you stepped off that high edge 

The one I love, it’s now you 

Please come back to me my best friend  
Please come back from that cold dark lonely grave  
Please come back to me my best friend  
Please come back from that cold dark lonely grave

The pavement’s sparkling, from the rain that fell   
I’m so confused, talking to you on the phone   
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew   
Those days were flawless, hey where did they go   
I’m so confused, look at you up there   
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew 

The one I love, it’s been you 

 

Please come back to me my best friend  
Please come back from that cold dark lonely grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFTBA


	15. Hey there Castiel (SPN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Hey there Delilah" by Plain White Ts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is pretty weak, so I'm sorry

Dean:  
Hey there Castiel   
What’s it like being an angel?  
You were a thousand miles away but now   
You’re here purgatory with Sam and me   
I wonder if you’ll ever leave  
I now believe 

Hey there Castiel   
Have you ever had a real family?   
‘Cause now   
You have one with me and Sammy   
You can stay and hunt with me  
Yes please  
Cas, buddy, don’t you ever leave   
‘Cause I believe 

Oh Castiel is family   
Oh he better never leave  
Oh Castiel is family   
Oh he better never leave  
He is our family

Castiel:  
Hey there Dean Winchester   
I know these times are hard   
And please believe me when I say   
That I am just a little scarred  
My history’s marred  
I may be an angel but I’m dark  
I left a mark 

Hey there Dean Winchester  
My coat’s a little shabby   
My cheap tie’s backwards   
My shirt’s scruffy   
And I can’t even regard your personal space  
But still I stay around with you   
I don’t need it all

Oh what did you to me?  
Oh why can I not see?  
Oh what did you to me?  
Oh why can I not see?

A thousand miles seemed pretty far   
Watching you drive your sleek black car   
I saved you when you almost reached your grave  
And now you pray to me to stay   
But really I’m the one that may  
Because I lost God’s grace now I’m a-fray

Dean:  
Castiel I promise you   
That by the time we’ve made it through   
Neither of us will ever be the same  
And you’re to blame

Sammy:  
Hey there Cas, buddy   
You are quite good listen to me   
You may be ever slightly shadowed   
But’s it’s fine at least stay with us   
Please, for Dean   
I’ve never ever seen him dream 

Sammy&Dean:  
Hey there Castiel   
You’re our bro   
Thought you should know 

Castiel:  
Oh what have they done to me?   
Oh I actually can see   
Oh look what they’ve done to me!  
Oh I actually can see  
Really truly see 

Woah oh   
Woah oh   
Woah oh oh oh oh   
Woah oh   
Woah oh oh oh oh   
Woah oh oh oh oh   
Woah oh woah oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFTBA


	16. Get Loki'd (Marvel Heroes–Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis one is just silly... And inspired by Hiddles himself!

Like the legend of all mischief   
His helmet with those curved things   
Black leather cape and gold shines   
Ah ah   
A smirk that turned us spinning   
Ah   
We’ve gone to far   
Look at us, what we are  
So let’s rip down bars  
And escape to his stars 

We’re up all night to catch some  
We’re up all night, marathons!   
We’re up all night like great chums   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to catch some  
We’re up all night, marathons!   
We’re up all night like great chums   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d 

His staff can control humans   
His smile captures millions   
What is this we’re feeling?   
If he wants to leave   
Don’t let him   
Ah ah 

We’ve gone to far   
Look at us, what we are  
So let’s rip down bars  
And escape to his stars 

We’re up all night to catch some  
We’re up all night, marathons!   
We’re up all night like great chums   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to catch some  
We’re up all night, marathons!   
We’re up all night like great chums   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d 

//We’re up all night to get x4  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d x12

We’ve gone to far   
Look at us, what we are  
So let’s rip down bars  
And escape to his stars

We’re up all night to catch some  
We’re up all night, marathons!   
We're up all night like great chums   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to catch some  
We’re up all night, marathons!   
We're up all night like great chums   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d   
We’re up all night to get Loki’d  
We’re up all night to get Loki’d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFTBA


	17. Do you wanna save your blogger? (Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Do you want to build a snowman?" from Disney's Frozen

Jim:  
Do you want to save your blogger?   
You know that quite soon he could die   
Oh Sherlock I am really just like you   
I’m even smarter too   
So way up high   
I have highly trained snipers   
On your darling friends   
Now what’re you gonna do?  
Do you want to save your blogger? 

Sherlock: Haahahaha….

Jim:   
Go and die

Do you want to save your blogger?  
He’s coming here so be prepared   
You have to fall down   
Or it’s him I’ll kill   
I’ll shoot him you can tell   
That I am not lying!   
(Moran’s such a dear)   
You’ll be so very lonely  
Without that loyal pup  
Sherlock, why don’t you just die! 

(Jump, jump, tick, tock) 

Sherlock:   
Stay there… 

Please, John understand me   
You have to believe I’m a fake   
I never knew how to solve crimes with you  
I was never trying to   
Deduce and see   
You said once that we were friends   
You listened and cared   
Please, will you do this for me?  
I just want to save my blogger…


	18. You Were My Sherlock (BBC Sherlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung to the tune of "You Are My Sunshine"

You were my Sherlock  
My dearest Sherlock  
You made me giggle when London’s grey  
You never never knew dear, that I might love you  
Oh who took my Sherlock away? 

I had a nightmare  
And you were falling  
I couldn’t move, call, or say ‘wait’   
Your blood was so red, I woke up shaking  
Sherlock I can’t take it no more

You were my Sherlock  
My dearest Sherlock  
You made me giggle when London’s grey  
You never never knew dear, that I might love you  
Oh who took my Sherlock away? [x2]

Oh who took my Sherlock away? [x2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did this come from? I don't even know. Three o'clock am madness. AND I LIKE WRITING POST-REICHENBACH SONGS


	19. Carry On My Dearest John (BBC Sherlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of the lullaby version of "Carry On My Wayward Son"

Carry on my dearest John   
I saved you, you must go on   
I know you are angry and distressed   
Please don’t cry no more 

You had to believe that I wasn’t true   
So that Moriarty couldn’t murder you  
I thought that I could trick him quickly, but then he turned on me 

Now you hate me with a fiery fury   
Now new nightmares plague you like a dread flurry   
I’ll be back soon, please, John, forgive me   
I just can’t lose you 

Carry on my dearest John   
I saved you, you must go on   
I know you are angry and distressed   
Please don’t cry no more

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Request? Comment bellow :)  
> DFTBA


End file.
